Dark Hypnosis
by Poison Kisses
Summary: Voldemort is trying to find a blossom that will give him an edge on Harry,who despite his progress,finds his occlumency skills failing.Hermione's changing,and Malfoy might be changing sides.Contains OOTP spoilers.Please read/review,it's my first fic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter.I own only the plot,and anything you don't recognize.I'm only saying that once.Please review,it's my first fanfic.   
  
A/N:Some of the characters are a little OoC,but that's the way I meant it.Please,live and let live.....lol.In a kind way,of course   
  
Dark Hypnosis  
  
Ch.1.When Occlumency Fails  
  
Harry tossed and turned on his bed,murmurring calmly.The more calm his murmurs,the more violently he tossed.He was being drawn into a dark dream.  
  
~~Harry was surrounded by at least ten Death Eaters,all of whom had their wands lit.He was deep in a jungle full of many magical beasts.He had seen a herd of centaurs,gnomes,a unicorn and it's golden foals,as well as a few mermaids that were a far cry from the ones he had seen in the lake at Hogwarts,these resembled the one in the portrait in the Prefect's Bathroom.But none of this mattered to Harry,he was looking closely at the plant life of the jungle.  
  
"Malfoy,haven't you the sense to ask the villager where in the jungle the blossom is?"He said to Lucius Malfoy in a high,cold voice quite unlike his own.  
  
"I'm sorry Master, I did not know the jungle was this big.Forgive me."The blonde man trembled.Harry laughed,an evil sound.The laugh of a Murderer.  
  
"I told you,Malfoy.No more mistakes.You will pay for this.Or,more specificly,your wife will."Harry raised his wand,and Narcissa Malfoy appeared.  
  
"Lucius?Why am I here?"She asked her husband.He stared over her shoulder,his eyes wide with dread.  
  
"Master,please,no.It was my fault,punish me!"Malfoy begged.  
  
Harry's lips stretched in a menacing grin.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."~~  
  
Harry sat straight up in bed.He had just watched,through Voldemort's eyes,as the Dark Lord murdered Draco's mother.Harry rose from his bed,ignoring Ron's questioning mutter.  
  
Going to the desk in the corner of Ron's small room,he fumbled for parchment and a quill.When he found some,he quickly scribbled a letter.He took the letter over to Hedwig,and stroked her snowy back.  
  
"Take this to Professor Dumbledore.Quickly,Hedwig.Please."Harry whispered.  
  
Now somewhat awake,Harry sat at the desk.He stared out Ron's bedroom window at the Weasley's backyard.Suddenly,a medium sized shape flew towards his window.Realizing what it was,he opened the window and moved slightly to the side.  
  
A large dusty-brown owl flew through his window.It stopped directly in front of him,and stuck out its leg.Harry took the letter,and looked at the name of the owl,which was tied to the animal's other leg.  
  
"Thanks,Amalia."He whispered,carefully patting its back.He looked at the address on the letter.It said,  
  
'TO RON AND HARRY'  
  
Harry wondered who it was from.He decided to open it,as it was his letter,too.It read:  
  
'Dear Ron and Harry,  
  
Thank you so much for inviting me,Ron!I'd love to spend the last two weeks of summer at the Burrow.I've got all my homework done,as I'm sure you have.Harry,I hope you're doing alright.I know how terribly you must miss Sirius.I can't wait to see you.I'm arriving August 18th,see you then!  
  
Love,Hermione'  
  
Harry grinned,despite the pang of sadness he felt at the mention of Sirius.Looking at his calendar,it was August 17.Hermione was to arrive the next day.Ron would certainly be surprised.Harry grinned mischievously.He had a sneaky suspicion that Ron had feelings for Hermione,despite his constant agonizing over her perfect school record.  
  
Surprisingly,Hermione had only gotten one detention in all their time at Hogwarts.She would never change.Hermione would always be Miss Perfect Grades,Who Cares How I Look Anyway.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A/N:Coming Soon:Hermione's Arrival,A surprising change,and Dumbledore's Reply 


	2. Hermione Arrives

Dark Hypnosis  
  
Chapter 2:Hermione Arrives  
  
Harry had never seen Ron so nervous.He had gone pale beneath his freckles as he read Hermione's letter.Now he was pacing back and forth in front of his house,and kept asking harry how he looked.It was all Harry could do to keep from laughing.As the hour grew later,and no Hermione arrived,Mrs.Weasley insisted that they eat supper.Two hours after they ate,Harry and Ron were making a castle out of Exploding Snap Cards.just as Ron placed the finishing touch,Hermione raced into the room,stopping mere feet from the two boys.  
  
"Harry!Ron!I missed you so much!"  
  
The two boys looked up,and Ron's mouth fell open in shock.As he stared wordlessly at her,the castle blew up.Ron fell over in shock,and Harry and Hermione laughed.Ron continued to stare at her Hermione as he got up,and she grinned nervously at him.  
  
Her once bushy brown hair was now slightly shorter,straight and,strangest of all,dark blue.While she usually wore little or no makeup,she now wore an excessive amount.Her eyes were masked with black shadow and mascara and her lips were painted black.Her nails were also black,and Harry saw that she wore many rings.Her thin wrists were hidden beneath black leather cuffs.Her form(which had changed a lot) was slender and curvy.She drew attention to this with her clothing:tight fitting black jeans,a black tank top that ended sevarel inches abover her pants,showing an extremely well toned stomach,and black boots with a three inch platform.Hermione wore many metal necklaces,and her ears had been pierced many times.She wore mostly metal studs,but one pair of dangling dagger earrings.  
  
Her smile faded under Harry and Ron's intense scrutiny.  
  
"So...How do I look?"She asked them.  
  
"You look great,Hermione."Harry said easily,kicking Ron under the table.  
  
"Um...Yeah.Great.Why'd you do all that?"Ron said tactlessly.  
  
"I'm in a rock band.It's called Midnight Wish."Hermione replied,adding,"Plus,I wanted a change."  
  
"Who's in your band?"Harry asked,more to cover Ron's silence than anything else.  
  
"Let's see...Parvati Patil,Lavendar Brown,me...and Ginny."Hermione replied,glancing nervously at Ron.  
  
"Ginny?GINNY!"Ron bellowed.  
  
"What do you want,Ron?HERMIONE!"Ginny squealed.She ran over to hug Hermione.  
  
"Why haven't we been having practices lately?The last one was three weeks ago!"Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Parvati was busy."  
  
"Okay.When's the next one?"Ginny said.  
  
"Second day of school."Hermione said."Is Ron alright?"  
  
"He's in shock.You changed quite a bit,Hermione."Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Has Mum seen you,Hermione?Does she know about Ginny being in the band?"Ron asked,breaking his silence.  
  
"Yes,and yes."Ginny interrupted.  
  
"Well,no,your mother hasn't seen me yet..."Hermione trailed off.  
  
Mrs.Weasley came in at that moment.  
  
"Hello dears.How are you Hermione...DEAR LORD!"Mrs.Weasly shouted as she saw Hermione.  
  
"Is that you Hermione?"She asked,her voice shaking.  
  
"What's the fuss,Mum?"Bill asked as he,Fred and George entered the room.  
  
Upon seeing Hermione,Fred and George whistled.Bill's eyes went wide with shock.  
  
"Nice look,Hermione"Bill said appreciatively.He looked as much like a rock star as she did.He had long red hair tied back in a ponytail,a fang earring,dragon skin boots,and black clothing.  
  
Hermione blushed under his scrutiny.  
  
"Thanks,Bill.Nice to see you,Mrs.Weasley.I'm fine,how are you?"Hermione said politely.  
  
"I'm doing well,dear.You look...different."Mrs.Weasley replied. Fred,George,Ron and Harry all snorted with barely contained laughter.Bill,Ginny and Mrs.Weasley all glared at them.Hermione's honey brown eyes filled with tears,and she looked down at the ground.The boys realized that she thought they were making fun of her.  
  
"Bloody hell,Hermione!We were laughing at Mum."Ron said,earning a glare from his mother.  
  
"You look ravishing,Hermione,dear."George said in imitation of his mother.  
  
"Absolutely amazing!"Harry said.All of them looked at Fred.  
  
He threw himself to his knees,and bowed.  
  
"All hail She-Who-No-Name-Can't-Capture-Her-Tremendous-Beauty!"  
  
Hermione laughed.Ginny and Mrs.Weasley chuckled,and the guys all exchanged high fives,excluding Bill,who was gazing steadily at her.She noticed this and blushed.  
  
"I'll take you up to our room."Ginny said,and she and Hermione ran up the stairs.  
  
Mrs.Weasley went back to the kitchen,and the boys sat around the table.  
  
"Bloody hell!What happened to 'Mione."Ron said.  
  
"She changed a lot,little bro.She's almost as hot as Katie Bell."Fred commented.  
  
"Not that hot."Said George,who was dating Katie Bell.  
  
"She has gotten rather attractive."Harry mused.  
  
"She always was.At least,on the inside.Now her inside and outside are catching up."Bill said.  
  
"Come ON,Bill.WE saw you checkin' her out."George said.  
  
"You had the poor dear blushing something dreadful."Fred said sweetly,his innocent look reminding them of Peeves.  
  
Bill's ears turned slightly red.He was saved further embarrassment as an owl flew through the open window.It perched on Harry's shoulder,and he recognized it as Dumbledore's favorite owl,Bertie Bott.He took the letter from the barn owl.He read it to the others:  
  
'Harry,  
  
I'm afraid to say that Narcissa Malfoy was indeed murdered,and Draco's father is missing once more.Draco is staying at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer,I would like it very much if you,Ron,Ginny and Hermione would come also.I know this is not a common practice at Hogwarts,but Professor McGonnagall,Professor Flitwick,and I have taken the liberty of giving you and your fellow students who helped you at the Department of Mysteries a wing of the castle.In addition to you,Draco Malfoy will be staying there.This is because I feel you should have some peace,and that means not having students pestering you about last year's events,or in Mr.Malfoy's case,this summer's.Be aware,Mr.Potter,that I am expecting you especially to show Mr.Malfoy some sympathy.You are expected at the castle the Twentieth of this month.  
  
Good Day to you.  
  
~Professor Albus Dumbledore'  
  
"A private wing?"George squeaked.  
  
"Is Dumbledore mad?"Bill said,looking impressed and thoughtful all at once.  
  
"Blimey..."Ron trailed off.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?He wants to be able to keep an eye on us."Hermione said in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Yeah..."Harry agreed with Hermione.  
  
The 'Golden Trio' and Ginny ran to show Mrs.Weasley the letter.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/n:Next chapter:Back to Hogwarts,Seeing their rooms,More time with Malfoy...Hehehe.YAY!!! 


End file.
